


Purple Pony Princess

by NancyBrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, You're a Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: Dudley thinks the world revolves around his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsharks/gifts).



Mum had pushed and pushed for her eldest grandchild to be named Hyacinth, but Dudley had put his foot down. They compromised on naming the baby Violet, which Anissa had suggested to keep the peace. At twenty-nine, Dudley understood how much his parents' overindulgence had damaged his life and Harry's. At thirty-two, he couldn't bear disappointing his perfect angel of a daughter, and only Anissa's constant reminders kept him from instantly giving in to every whim Violet had.

"I'll be the bad guy if I have to," Anissa said, "but you're doing her no favours. She'll be a terror."

"I know," he said, and he did know, but one look at that sweet smile and thick curls, and he was utterly, hopelessly lost.

When Violet announced she wanted to dress as Twilight Sparkle for Hallowe'en, Dudley immediately purchased the full pony costume, complete with purple-streaked wig and tail, and an attachable horn. He hesitated at the special purple light-up princess wand the lady at the costume shop insisted no pony would go without.

Anissa would tell him he was being overindulgent again. The mere sight of the wand brought up memories Dudley didn't like to revisit, even though he and Harry were on good terms these days. He shouldn't.

Violet would love it.

She looked radiant in her pony costume, all sparkles and cartoon horses. She'd only be a child once, he reasoned, and he hoped Anissa wouldn't be too angry with him about this when she got home from work.

"Look, Daddy!" Violet swung her arm around in a big circle with the light-up wand making streaks in the air.

Beside him, the cat slowly levitated up to meet his eyes with a perplexed miaow.

Anissa came through the front door just as Dudley made a lunge for the cat. Violet giggled.

"What a lovely costume," Anissa said, bending down with a smile to their daughter and a quick, 'We'll discuss this later' look to Dudley, who'd managed to get the protesting cat into his arms.

"Puss flies, Mummy!"

Anissa nodded. "Does Twilight Sparkle have a kitten, too?"

Violet shook her head, and she waved her wand again. Dudley couldn't hold on, and once more poor Puss floated towards the ceiling, just like Aunt Marge all those years ago. At first, Anissa didn't notice, until she heard the miaowing.

She glanced up.

"Dudley?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why is the cat on the ceiling?"

Dudley opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then he shrugged. "Violet, let Puss down, very gently. Then Mummy and I have to talk about planning a visit to see Uncle Harry."


End file.
